Nomad Bella
by PinkDrink
Summary: Bella is a nomad for the most part, she runs into the cullen's and decides after a life of being alone and moving around she'd like to try the settling down part.... Her unique gifts gives Edward a reason not to touch her read and it will explain itself
1. Chapter 1

Roaming this land alone, isn't as bad as one might think. It can be lonely, but I would rather be alone then controlled. The others I have met along my journey are some of the most volatile creatures I have ever encountered.

Though I longed to belong to a coven I haven't com across any willing to give up the human blood, as I have chosen. I could not bare to destroy a human life like that, taking them away from their family, or taking their life. I tried when I was a newborn, my creator said it was our way of life, I just couldn't bring myself to do such a thing. Needless to say, my creator met his demise long ago.

Now I lay in this Field, thinking over my existence, and how I could be more productive. If only I had a gift that could help me, sure I had a little something special about me, but nothing that could help in an everyday life.

I thought back to when I first discovered my talent, that is why I couldn't take human life. One touch to my palm from them and I could see everything in their minds eye. Every thing they had, wanted, and were going to get. Past, present, and future. I could not take away from them when I could see how much they had left to live in this world, I was not that kind of selfish monster.

The clouds started to roll in, and grow dark. Still I layed here, mulling things over. There was no need to run anywhere, I had nowhere to run to. Time had passed rather quickly this day, I could have easily been in this same spot for days and not have known the difference. Of course I had just finished hunting so I knew that was not so but still I layed here.

I herd a thunderous crack from the sky, Gods way of warning us of the storm that was brewing. I loved the way the world smelled during a storm. everything smelled so peacefully in the rain, you knew that this was the time that everything, everyone, was resting, waiting out the storm.

Another thunderous crack sounded, only this sound was not from God. Though a human would not be able to tell, my sensitive ears could pick out that it was others, like myself.

I perked my ears and tilted my head just a bit, to listen. Wondering how far away they were, and if they were a danger to myself. Also a little curious as to why they would make such noise. Probably a fight.

I lept up from my place in the middle of this beautiful field, for another day I would visit. I started toward the south, following the noise that started again. After a few miles I could make out the voices. The sounds they made, led me to believe it was a fight. As I got closer I could hear that, they were having... fun. I could make out the laughter, and some angry words that obviously meant no true harm.

A few more miles and I could make out every word, every breath. Sure enough they were vampires, and a large group from the sounds of it.

As I came closer to a clearing, their voices stopped, their laughter stopped, so I stopped. Peering through a small space at them, they were frozen, tasting the air. They could smell me they could sense me, my muscles started to tense. I felt suddenly uneasy, and alert.

I could make out at least five figures through this bush. Two males, one with a slim figure and blond hair, the other Large bulky body with black curls. And three females, A slim brunette with a heart shaped face, a small pixie of a thing with black spiky hair, and the other rather gorgeous tall blond, who took a protective stance next to, who I assumed was her mate. Still tasting the air, I started to debate weather to flee or come out of hiding. I didn't care for a confrontation, but I longed for some form of conversation.

Almost as if they could read my thoughts, one of the males, slim and blond started to speak.

"We won't hurt you, Nomad." He called out in no direction.

I knew I could handle my own, if not fight them off, at least run faster. I began to straighten from my stance, deciding to come out of hiding, I couldn't sense any sort of lies, or hostility.

Just as I started to head out of the last bit of forest, I spotted two more males. They had been just out of my line of sight by a foot. Both about the same height, one with blond hair as the other two but had more of a stocky build then the other, who had bronze hair and was rather toned. I hesitated for a short moment, still knowing I could out run them if needed.

"Please, we are not of a hostile nature." the brunette female smiled.

Her smile made me feel welcome in a world that had shun me. I took the last few steps necessary to be fully seen by this large group of Vampires. I didn't expect to see what I saw...

"Hello, Nomad... What brings you here?" The slim blond man asked.

I searched they're face, seeing confusion written all over the bronze haired male, and concentration on the other blond male next to him. I felt a wave of peace come over me and instantly relaxed some of my muscles, straightening my back more I answered. "I heard you a few miles away." I tried to smile friendly, but still conscious of how many surrounded me. "I was curious."

"Your a vegetarian I see." He stated with a smile.

"As are you..." I scanned there eyes, the same as mine. "And your coven."

The others around started to relax, I took a step closer. "What were those sounds I herd?" I asked.

"My _family_ and I were playing a game, would you like to join?" He asked pleasantly.

I did not miss that he said _family_ instead of coven. How strange, to be called a family. As if we were human... What a pleasant thought.

The little pixie cleared her throat. My eyes met with hers immediately, she had a friendly smile. "What is your name?"

"Isabella." I raised my eyebrow as she moved closer to me.

Suddenly the blond male I had not noticed till entering the clearing came to her side, his quick movements made me tense. The pixie held up her hand. "My name is Alice, this is my husband Jasper."

I knew my face was showing my confusion, I was beyond confused. _Husband?_... my eyes scanned their faces again, and I tasted the air, I was certain of their Vampiric nature.. but _Husband..._

"How strange..." I finally managed. I looked at the male that seamed to be the head of this _family_ expectantly.

"I am Carlisle, this.." He gestured to the brunette woman next to him. "is Esme... My children." He pointed each one out. "Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. And obviously, Alice and Jasper." He smiled.

I shook my head to clear it, how strange this _family _was. Husbands, wives, children... Maybe I should leave these crazy creatures.

The one called Alice started to laugh, a magical laugh, while the bronze haired male, who still had a look of confusion smirked. "I assure you we are not crazy."

"Are you sure?" I asked, only half joking.

"Of course... We were human once can't we still have the same values?" She giggled.

"I suppose..." I smiled. The idea had never occurred to me, though I had not met any other vegetarians so peaceful ether. "Your the first vegetarians I've met."

"Yes not many of our kind chooses the alternative path." Carlisle smiled, his eyes flickered to the one he called Edward.

Edward shook his head slightly, looking at me intently. I assumed they thought I was a threat. "I assure you I am not of a hostile nature ether." My eyes going from Edward to Carlisle.

"I did not think you were, my dear." Carlisle smiled.

"I have a gift... that dose not seem to work on you.." Edward spoke for the first time.

I looked at him, wearing the same confusion. "What kind of gift." I started to get angry, my brow creasing.

How dare they use their gifts on me, who's to say they could not harm me, if they aren't hostile why try such things... "I can read minds." He tried to smile friendly.

"My family is very gifted." Alice jumped in. "I can see that you have a gift yourself."

"Why don't we continue this at our home?" Esme smiled, stepping forward.

I started to feel frustration overcome me, I looked at Carlisle, deciding the only way to know exactly what was going on was to reach out. I stepped over to his side and grabbed his wrist, all but Alice and Edward took a defending stance.

A flash went through both our minds, and obviously the mind reader Edwards. I saw that he was a peaceful man by nature, and how he came to be, his family, how they moved around and he worked in a hospital, I saw his _children_ attended high school, I saw the love he had for them all, and I saw all the wonders of his future.

Gasping for air I released him and stepped away. Carlisle was also gasping. "Wow" Edward gasped.

"I'm sorry... I had to... See your... truth.." I gasped, shaking my head.

"Does that... happen every time?" Carlisle asked, returning to normal.

"No... Just the first." I straightened out, glancing around. The rest of his family were still in a defensive stance though more confused then before.

"She didn't mean any harm." Carlisle told his family. "It seams her gift is close to Edward's and Alice's.." He smiled.

"Aro's as well." I stated, seeing that he knew Aro a long time ago.

"Nice." Alice grinned. "We should get you cleaned up..."

I smiled, my eyes wondering over the seven vampires, and then to the woods. I had been out in the wilderness for so long I can't remember what a real bath would feel like. I glanced down at my ragged cloths, a pair of small shorts I found in a bin at a church I was passing and a rag I managed to tie around my upper torso to cover my breasts. I usually bathed in rivers I passed by, but after so long my cloths were worn.

"I'm sure we have much to talk about." Carlisle nodded.

Alice stepped forward, holding out her hand. I shook my head at her and her face fell. "I'm sorry I need a moment before I do that again.." I smiled shyly.

"Oh." Her face lit up, dropping her hand. "I understand."

We started to run towards the east, I kept my pace slow to match with Carlisle's and Esme's. I was intrigued by this family of gifted vampires. I wondered how it was that Aro had not yet tried to claim them as his own.

Aro had claimed many, his guard was large and powerful. I had never ran into him personally but many i have made contact with have and witnessed this first hand.

I wondered for a brief moment what would happen next, if only I could grab my own wrist and see my future. Of course I already know my past, and present, this family would surly help me find my way... I hoped...

--

**It's been a while sense I tried to write, I'm disapionted with myself and my last story, I didn't put nearly enough thought into it, though it's still in progress I'll try to finish it soon... As for this story well I put alot of thought into it and I hope you guys like it, I also hope that you'll forgive me for my last story.. which was _lame_... lol well enjoy and please R&R I love the feed back you guys give, it helps me alot to know if I should continue a story or just delete it and start fresh... **

**Nanners**


	2. Chapter 2

I stopped right after jumping over the river to look up at a three story white house... more like a mansion really. I looked around and saw that the family had stopped in front of me looking expectantly at me.

"Is this your..._home_?" I asked. This home was breathtaking, now I was even more intrigued. I wondered how they came about such things.

"It's even more beautiful inside." Alice chirped.

I followed them inside, taking in the beauty of the whole first floor. Seeing as we are vegetarians it could be possible to stay in one place longer then most, but to actually be involved with the human society... _wow_.

"Tell us where you come from." Alice smiled.

"Nowhere in particular... I travel alot.." I smiled at the family.

"But why you could settle anywhere... Being a vegetarian." She wondered.

I laughed at her eager expression. "It never crossed my mind." I noticed that Edward was still staring intently at me. "Having any luck yet?" I asked.

"Non at all." He sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sure your not the only one... Demetri can't taste my mind ether." I shrugged.

"How do you know Demetri?" Carlisle asked. "Do you know Aro as well?"

"Only from your mind... Demetri and I have crossed paths before.." I looked around their home, afraid to move from my spot. "I'm quite unique, I suppose." I chuckled._ Aren't we all_..

"Well Isabella, we have all the time in the world to get to know you.." Esme smiled, placing a hand on my bare shoulder.

"I'm sure your family is much more interesting.." I looked at each of them. "Tell me about these... Gifts you all seem to have.."

"Well... Jasper is an Empath-" Carlisle started.

"Is that what you were doing..." I sighed in relief. "I thought for sure you were much like Jane..." I smiled at him.

"No, no not at all." He chuckled, then stopped. "How did you know of her?"

"Oh. Well, from others I've passed, that have encountered her." I shivered. "Not someone I would want to cross paths with."

"Yes she is quite tempered.." Carlisle nodded. "Edward as you know is our mind reader." I smiled, knowing my mind was safe. "And Alice..."

"I can see the future, though it's not always set in stone... Is that how yours is?"

"I believe so... Though I can see every thing you've been through are going through and might go through." I had never really tested weather or not the futures I see would be absolute or not.

"Emmett brought us his strength." Carlisle point to Emmett, who was a very scary looking vampire until I saw his smile.

"Yes I'm sure.." I gulped.

"He's really a big teddy bear." Alice whispered.

"You and Esme brought your compassion and patience I saw.." Guessing from what he showed me.

"Yes that is quite right." He smiled at his wife.

"And Rosalie?" I asked looking at the beauty. "Your extreme Beauty?"

"Why yes, Thank you." She smiled for the first time meeting me... I could tell I had said the magic words to her heart.

I laughed at my realization, followed by the others. "Well I'm pleased to meet you all.."

"This is going to be very frustrating." Edward growled.

My head snapped in his direction. "Maybe if you stop intruding on others thoughts... you'll get past it."

"I can't shut it off, even if I wanted to." He snickered

"My son is just not used to being blocked out from ones mind." Carlisle smiled and looked to Edward frowning.

"I did not mean to be rude, but it is quit frustrating." He stated not taking his eyes from Carlisle.

"Come along Isabella, I'll get you cleaned up and we can chat more." Alice smiled, taking my hand.

A flash of all of her came through our minds, only this was more intense because of all the visions she's had and is going to have, though they were not clear at all, more like a strobe light of smudged pictures.

Finally we broke apart gasping. I hissed in pain for the strobe light affect of so much information was to much at once. After we both composed ourselves she smiled.

"Now _THAT_ was, WOW!" She laughed shaking her head.

"Glad that's over." I breathed, holding my head.

"Do it again.." she requested.

"Alice, I don't think-" Carlisle started.

"No its okay... That only happens the first time." I smiled.

I reached out and grasped her hand again. This time it went by slower and showed me what I could not focus on before, seeing how she visioned the Cullen's, how she visioned Jasper, how she came to be in this life.. well part of how she came to be, seeing all that she was, is and can be. I retracted when we came upon a vision of me joining there family.

"Alice your amazing!" I smiled, admiring this pixie before me.

"I know." She laughed. "So looks like that's a yes, Carlisle."

"Hmm?" He stared at us in aw. "A yes to what."

"Your going to ask Isabella to join the family.." Edward stated.

"Can I call you Izzy?" Emmett laughed booming.

"I don't think.." I started shaking my head.

"Nonsense, Isabella. Stay with us for a while.." Alice gasped, and grinned brightly. "You can even come to school with us."

"Your more then welcome dear." Esme stepped closer.

"I suppose I could stay... for a while..." I didn't want to make definite plans to stay with this family, nor did I really want to leave.

Alice squealed with happiness, jumping up and down. Esme came in to hug me, making sure not to touch my hands just yet.

"And no Emmett, you can not call me Izzy." I laughed, remembering that he had asked. "It's Bella."

"What a pretty name." Esme smiled.

"Please tell me I don't have to give my room up again." Edward begged.

I looked at him in confusion, why would I want his room? "Last time we had new family members "_Caugh"_Alice"_caugh"_Jasper" All my things ended up in the garage." He smiled at the pixie.

"Only because his room had the best view." She fake whispered to me.

"Well I'm sure I don't need a room." I rolled my eyes. "What reasons do I need a room."

"I..." Alice started, her eyes glazing over. She shook her head "Yeah no need for a room at all."

"What was that Alice?" Edward asked

"Oh nothing just school... Your going to love it Bella." Alice laughed.

I smiled at the idea, I hadn't been to school in over 100 years. I wondered how I would do. Alice led me upstairs to her bathroom, and started the shower. Explaining where everything was and bringing me cloths I could change into.

The water from the shower felt so nice on my granite skin, the warmth trickling down naked body. I could hardly pull myself away after I washed myself and detangled the dreads that started to form.

After getting dressed into the tang top and skirt Alice found for me I made my way down stairs where the family was still gather except for Rosalie and Emmett, whom I could hear in their own room... _I suppose that's why one would need a room._ I laughed at the thought.

"Do you feel more refreshed?" Esme asked.

"Yes, very. Thank you." I glided over to the only open chair next to Edward and Jasper.

"How long have you been traveling?" Jasper asked.

"For some time." I sighed. "I have never known a home, or anyone who has one."

"Why didn't you just settle down somewhere on your own?" Edward asked

"I... Honestly..don't know." I laughed. "I have no money, or skills. That would have made it hard."

"And you said before you've run into Demetri, may I ask how?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh well... He was on his way back to Voltera. When I ran into him he took a liking to me." I smiled at our tryst.

"It's to bad you couldn't have convinced him to share your diet." Carlisle smiled.

"Not many would even think about it. He tried to convince me to join him in Voltera" I looked down at my palms. "I cannot have a mate that chooses to take human lives." I explained

I had come across so many nomads that wanted me as their mate -though we cannot reproduce so I see no point in _mates-_ and would want me to join them in taking human blood and I could not bring my self to do so. I had my fun with Demetri I did not care to be with him at Voltera.

"When we parted, it was clear our paths were not meant to join."

"Well I'm pleased you were not swayed." Carlisle smirked

"I'm relieved to meet others that share my diet..." I laughed "You can't imagine how lonely it can be out there."

"I'm sure we can.." Edward murmured so low I barley caught it. "I'm going to my room, I'm obviously no help here." He walked gracefully up the stairs towards the third floor.

"I can't wait until we get you settled in.. I have so much to buy..." Alice bounced up and down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Oh Alice loves to shop... You've just become her newest excuse.." Jasper laughed.

"Hey!" Alice tapped his shoulder.

"All the more reason to love you." He pecked her on the cheek.

I laughed at their banter. I'm sure I would soon find out exactly what he means. I turned my attention to Carlisle and Esme. "What is school like now?"

"It is part of our human facade. The children go to school and I work at the hospital."

"How old are you Bella?" Alice asked.

"uhm... I think about 100... maybe." I guessed.

"I meant physically.." she laughed.

"Oh, 17."

"Great! You'll be in mine and Edwards Jr. class."

"But I haven't been to a school in so long... how can I fit in?" I asked worried.

"You'll learn fast... Trust me.." Alice tapped her head.

"We never bet against Alice..." Jasper whispered. "For future reference.."

I could tell that I was really going to like this family alot, even though I frustrate one of them...

--

Over the next couple weeks before school started, I tried my talent on the rest of the family. Each had such a unique story to be told that I found myself being sucked in by them all.

Jasper's tale was probably the most frightening, and left me wondering what kind of newborn I was. Emmett, I found to be very funny and devoted to Rosalie. It pleased me to know that such devotion existed among our kind.

Rosalie's tale was very hard to swallow, knowing how she came to be and how much she truly didn't want to be immortal. I also found her to be a shallow pool, but her family held a special place in her heart.

I could see now why Esme had such a large heart, and why I felt so welcomed by her. She truly had the heart of a mother, and thought us all to be her actual children.

Edward was not so keen on my talent, he had said 'some other time maybe'. Probably still upset he couldn't get into my head.

Alice had done as she promised, shopped and shopped and shopped. It came to a point where I told her no more. I knew they had plenty of money but I couldn't help but feel like it was all to much. I found I needed a room to hold all the things she had bought.

"Carlisle please... make her stop." I begged

"I can't compete with a force like Alice..." He laughed holding up his hands. "It's best just to let her do as she wishes.."

"I can't take it anymore!" I cried. "Alice really, Please. There isn't enough days in a whole year for all these cloths!"

"Fine!" She huffed.

"Wow. Alice Cullen, giving up?" Edward raised his eyebrow. "This is truly a first."

"Watch it!" She growled.

He held up his hands, then leaned against the den door way. "I think we should all go hunting before school, to be safe."

I hadn't hunted sense our meeting, though the others had gone out again. At the mention of a hunt I felt my venom pool in my mouth. "That sounds like a great Idea, Edward." I smiled at him

"I am known to have thous." He stated sarcastically.

"We've already had our hunt, what about Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper and I went yesterday." Alice frowned.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll have her back by the time you finish." Edward stated.

"What?" I asked looking between them. "Finish _what_ Alice?"

"Just organizing I promise." Her sly smile didn't fool me for a second.

I placed my palm on her shoulder only for an instant to see the latest thing she was doing. _More shopping_. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Edward and I started out jumping over the river and strolling into the woods.

"You know she'll never stop, you should just listen to Carlisle." Edward laughed.

"I don't see how any one person needs that many cloths... Of course, its better then what I did have." I joked, remembering the rags Alice burned.

"Yes running around half naked couldn't be any fun at all." Edward rolled his eyes, smiling a kind of beautiful cricked smile.

"I see your not still upset about the whole blocked mind anymore." I pointed out.

"It gets easier, besides the quiet is good sometimes." He smiled.

"Yes I don't know how you can handle it all the time, I'm not sure I could." I chuckled.

To have every thought of everyone around me would be a headache waiting to happen, as is I get a headache from touching people._ Which reminds me_..

"So why can't I touch you?" I asked.

Edward stopped, and had a shocked expression on his face. _What?_ I thought._ OH!_ "I mean... my talent." I giggled.

He shook his head to clear it. "I don't think it would be very fare for you to see my mind if I can't see yours." He smirked.

"You must be hiding something... Something dark.." I joked. "Do you have a dark past Edward?"

"Not at all, nothing you don't already know about anyways." He said innocently.

"Mmhmm." I rolled my eyes.

I lifted my head up and tasted the air around me, I could smell the deliciousness of a large buck a few miles away. Edward smelled it to he looked at me for a moment then smiled. "Lady's first." He gestured first.

"Such a gentlemen." I laughed.

And I darted right to the place I knew I would find the tasty morsel, I was so memorized by the scent of the buck that I almost didn't realize Edward next to me, smirking.

I knew exactly what he was doing now. If he wants a race I'll give him a race. I pushed myself faster, as did he.

"You know I'm faster than you." He laughed.

"Cheater!" I growled

"We didn't set any rules." He pushed passed me slightly.

He was fast but only a little, I knew exactly how I could get ahead.

_Hey Edward!_ I forced from my mind.

Edward snapped his head back trying to eye me and run his pace at the same time, I shrugged. Pretending I had no idea what he wanted.

I caught pace with him and smiled. _Your pretty cute when your confused!_ He looked at me confused again and I waved my fingers at him, as he slammed into a tree and tumbled to the ground. Laughing to myself I caught up to the buck and made the kill. All I could hear now was Edward growl "Isabella you cheater!"

I had finished with my meal, and disposed of the body when Edward came walking up wiping his mouth. I started to dust myself off, laughing at the anger written on his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked, calming down as he realized he was over reacting.

"I don't know, I just did." I laughed again.

"So you mean, you could do that the whole time?"

"Well, only for a short time really not like a constant thing." I shrugged.

"You know your a cheater right?" I asked a tiny smile playing at his mouth.

_Just as you are._ I laughed as his mouth turned into an 'O' shape._ Better close it you don't want the fly's to get in_.

"You are strange, you know that." He smiled.

"Not anymore then you are Alice." I stated matter of factly.

"True." He still had that smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious. I looked at my cloths and wiped my face of any excess blood I might have spilled, though I was sure I had not. "would you quiet?"

He started to laugh. "Sorry... It's just..."

_You better stop!_

_"_What are you gonna do?" I smirked.

"I'm gonna..." A sly smile came to play on my lips and reached for his wrist barley missing it.

"Okay.. Okay." He stepped away still smiling. "What a relief, you know I could have gone mad from all the silence."

"It's not like I wasn't talking to you.." I stated "my brain's just special that's all."

"Yeah... _Special_ that's right.." I gave him a dirty look. "Come one, lets head back.."


	3. Chapter 3

When the morning finally came, I started to feel the nerves come on. Who knew Vampires got nervous like this, I mean come on we're inmortal, fast, and strong. But school was just as frightning as if I were human. Alice promised me everything would be just fine, and she and Edward would be in most of my classes. I just hoped I did alright, I didn't want to look like an idiot, I'm a hundred years old for crying out loud!

I stepped out of the shower, drying off my body and wrapping my hair up in the towel. I paced over to where Alice had laid out my first day outfit, she had good taste but she was a little over baring sometimes. I loved her for it.

I slipped on the sad excuse for underwear, a little black thong, _Might as well go with out underwear at all_ I thought to myself. Then I pulled on the jeans she set aside, and snapping on the lacy bra that matched the thong... I had asked her why I wanted to wear pretty undergarmet's, not like anyone would see them. And I wasn't on the road so what was the point, she stated that a women should always have pretty things on or just not wear anything at all... Needless to say Emmett Amen-ed to that.

"Are we decent?" Edward asked from the door.

I laughed, _No, but come one in_

"Jesus Bella!" He snikered.

I pulled on a greyish form fitting tang top, that had a bit of lace peeking from the bottom. "Now I am." I called.

"You really shouldn't do that when I'm not expecting it." Edward tried to hide his smile.

"Hey at least I didn't look in the merror and send you that mental image." I smiled.

Edward was really easy to joke with, and seeing as we were the only two without a significant other, I spent more time with him over the past couple weeks. Though I have yet to see inside of that pretty little head of his...

"Are you almost ready?" He asked, a smile clear in his voice.

"You know I don't know why everyone thinks your a crab... Your always smiling." I noted as I strode past him.

"Nobody thinks I'm crabby." He said as he followed me down to the main floor.

_Not when your around at least_

"Hey!" He laughed.

I pulled on a black leather jacket Alice said I couldn't live without. "Where is everyone?"

"Right here." Alice chirped from the kitchen. "Rose and Emmett already left."

"I'm sorry you guys have to take two cars now.." I frowned. I hadn't known they would until early this smorning before my shower, when I grabbed Alice's hand, probably would have never found out if I hadn't, tricky little pixie.

"I'm sure Emmett and Rosalie don't mind at all." Edward smirked. "They can pull a quicky before and after school now... They are probably thanking you." He started to laugh.

I shivered, I would never again lay a hand on eather of those two, it seems all that goes on for them is sex. "Lets go before Bella gets sick." Alice smiled.

We piled into Edward's Volvo, a beautiful machine I might add, and headed towards town. I had yet to see the small town of Forks, though Alice assures me there's nothing to see, I'm still curious. I looked around taking it all in.

"It's not like it will change Bella, you will see the same thing every day." Alice smirked.

"I know, I'm just..."

"Overly excited?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah.. Sorry.." I put my head down.

"It's alright, your actually making me excited for school too."

"Which is in turn making us all excited..." Edward pointed out.

_Yeah you just want to see all the jail bate run around and grovel at your feet... Don't think we don't know._ I joked

"If you only knew what I go through everyday.." Edward grumbled.

"I would if you'd just let me see..." I laughed waving my hands at him.

Edward parked the car then, and the parking lot was full of teenagers running around, hugging and waving at everyone and anyone. I took a deep breath. Here I go...

"Bella it's going to be fine." Jasper patted my shoulder.

"Sure, sure."

I jumped out of the car, and tried to follow Alice's example. Keeping pace with her so I didn't move to fast, and break our cover. Edward was on the other side of me shaking his head slightly.

"What?" I murmured, to low for human ears, still looking ahead.

"Nothing." He stated simply.

I had my first two class's with Alice, then I was alone until lunch. As Alice and I parted way's with Jasper and Edward, He bent down and whispered "If you need me just let me know.." He tapped his temple, and walked away.

I was slightly flabergasted, and couldn't form a coherent thought just then. When his cool breath hit my ear and neck it took all I had not to shiver, and make him even more full of himself. Wow, that was intense. I looked over to Alice who was smiling in the opposite direction, I shook my head and followed her into the class.

A wave of delicious scent hit my face, I looked around at the kids that had piled in, licking my lips ever so slightly Alice grabbed my hand quickly, holding it long enough to send me one message -_Hold your breath if its to much_- then reliesed it. We made our way to the back row, and sat down waiting for class to start. I tried to ignore all the eye's that followed our every move, but it was becoming hard.

Once class started I found myself distracted enough that the scent didn't bother me, and I actually understood every thing the tired looking mad was saying. I wondered how I could have gone on any longer without this knowlege, when the bell rang it sadened me for a moment until I remembered I was coming back tomorrow.

"So how did you like your first class?" Alice asked.

"ThisisgreatIneverknew-" She held up her hand to silence me.

"Slower Bella." She coutioned.

"It was great." I said simply, looking around as we walked to our next class. "Uhm Alice.."

"They're staring at you... Your their new shiny toy." She smiled, to low for them to hear.

"What dose that mean?" I asked just as quietly.

"It means, they have nothing better in life then to ogle over what they know they can't have... Basicly."

If only they knew just how dangerous we really could be. I'm sure then they wouldn't be so eager for our attention. Just as I thought that a boy with spikes and a boy-next-door kind of look about him came up to me. I sucked in my breath before he was right in front of me.

Alice and I glanced at eachother, both rasing our eyebrows, then back at the boy. He had a sheepish grin, and looked from Alice to me and back again. Finally Alice spoke up, knowing I couldn't just yet.

"Hello Mike, how are you?" She asked pleasantly

"Fine thank you. Who's your friend?" He eyed me.

"Why this is Bella. Esme's niece." She smiled pleasantly, only I could tell her anoyance.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He held out his hand, I looked at his hand then at him, then at Alice. "How do you like Forks?" He retracted his hand. I didn't even want to know what it did to a human.

"Fine thank you." I rushed ducking my head and glancing at Alice through the corner of my eye.

"We need to go to our next class Mike." She looped her arm around mine and walked away.

I let out my breath as we put the space between us and the 'boy-next-door' Mike. "You were not joking were you?"

"New shiny toy.." She said simply.

I hoped this new shiny toy would wear off soon... I could go all day holding my breath but I'm sure that would look supicious. Once my final class was done with Alice I started to really worry, afraid I might mess up in some small way. I didn't want to ruin every thing my first day..

"Alice..." I bit my lip.

"You'll be fine, I promise." She comforted.

I took a breath, steadied myself and went to my next two classes. They weren't so bad, besides all the stairs, and flirtatious smiles from the little boys that is... God how I longed for this lunch to come. Alice explained that I would need to pick up a tray of human food to keep up the facade, and I knew where they would be sitting if I didn't run into them on my way. I just couldn't help but want out of this small class room with all these hormonal scents wafting in the air. I could only imagine what Rosalie had to go through every day, or even Edward... He had it worse by far, I could only guess what these boys were thinking, I'm sure the Girls thought far worse about Edward.

_I don't want to be a shiny toy anymore!_ I cried in my thought to Edward.

Just then the bell rang, I held myself back from leaping up and racing to the cafeteria. When I stepped outside of the classroom I ran into a cold hard body, I knew instantly who it was, and was thankfull it wasn't a human. They would have flew to the ground. I looked up to see the friendly face of Edward, on the verge of laughing.

"Shut up!" I growled lowly.

We walked side by side to the cafateria, glancing at the students of Forks High who passed by. I wished, I had a bag over my head, though it didn't help that Edward was walking with me I could feel the glares on my back. "So much for the new shiny toy." Edward smirked. "The girls hate you."

"Of course they do. Are you trying to get them to run me out of town with fire and pitchforks." I joked.

"I'm simply helping you avoid Mike, do you want to face him again." Edward glanced at me his eyebrow raised.

I couldn't deny that Edward was gorgious, but I never thought he was so... thoughtfull.. I smiled. _Really your probably just using me for your own bennefit. Who are you avoiding?_ I laughed.

Edward rolled his eye's and we made our way inside the double door to the huge lunch box. Though I didn't take human life it was oddly fitting if I did.

"What is so funny?" Alice chirped from beside me.

"You don't want to know.." I stated simply.

I picked up my tray of human food and looked at it in descust, how humans could eat this garbage is beyond me... I smiled as I realized Alice was giggling at my expression.

"Come on lets go sit down.." She nugged me.

I followed her and Edward to the table, still feeling the eye's of my class mates on my back. I hoped they would get over the 'shiny toy' affect soon. If only I wasn't the only new student this year.

"How is your first day Bella?" Jasper asked.

"It's okay..." I turned to in my seat to face them. "How do you handle... these hormonal classmates of ours?"

"It is an internal battle every day.." Jasper sighed.

"You will get used to it after a while, Just give them the cold shoulder and they won't come up to anymore." Rosalie smirked.

"I have never had human blood before, but it is rather intense when they come so close.." I murmured, making sure no one but the Cullen's could hear me.

"Mike has certainly grown a pair sense we started school here." Alice pointed out.

"You'd think his instincts would kick in and tell him to avoid you all together." Jasper added.

"I don't think he's thinking with that part of his body.." Emmett snickered.

I knew exactly what part Emmett was thinking about, and that made my face squish up in descust. Not that humans were not beautiful in there way, and not to sound conceded ether but... Why be with a human when I could easily be with a vampire, without the worry of hurting them... There defenetly was one vampire I wouldn't mind fooling arou... I stopped myself right there, no doubt if I started to daydream about it Alice would see and then all the acwardness would overflow.

"This is insane.." Edward growled from beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What is?" I asked picking at the food on my tray.

"The thoughts these little... _perverts_ are having."

"I can only imagine.." I smiled, glad I couldn't hear them. "Why don't you just block them out."

"It is hard when they are being shouted at me."

_You just need a good destraction.._ I giggled as Edward's head snapped in my direction. Eye's wide, mouth hanging open, if only I had a camera. _I could distract you..._ Now his face was really showing the shock. _Kidding! Jeez._

"I don't know why you have that look Edward, but man I wish I had a camera!" Emmett laughed.

Edward just growled and turned his attention back to his uneaten food. We sat there in silence while I took in my surrounding's. Hard to believe that before today I had been on the road at a constant, how different this expierience was. At least it was a change in scenery. Being immortal did have on drawback, and that was getting board. There is usually only so much you can do, before you have done it all.

I sighed as we stood up and started to head to our class's, I had these last two with Edward. Glad to be around him, but hating that I could not myself ogle over his beauty. We walked in silence until we made it to the class room, and I took my seat next to him.

"Maybe you should switch me seats.." Edward stood placing his hand on the small of my back.

I switched seats with him, wishing he wouldn't remove his hand. I was suprised when he hesitated for a moment. Then I relized why exactly he wanted me to switch with him. Mike had just walked in looking around the room, he smiled when his eye's focused on me, and gave a small wave before taking his seat.

"Damnit!" I hissed to low for them to hear.

"I know.." Edward murmured.

The rest of that class passed by with breeze, I suppose I was lucky Edward was there acting as a body shield from the hormonal boys... I think they were affraid of the boys of the Cullen/Hale family. I was a bit sad that, that was the only class I had with Edward, I found myself growing rather too fond of spending time with him.

As I parted ways with Edward, I started into the Gym only to be stopped by Mike. _A delicious scent I would love to sink my teath into, I wonder if I could feed without touching him?..._ WOW! No way.

I stepped to the side of Mike and attempted to walk around he turned eagerly and followed me. "I'm glad we have this class together... How do you like Forks so far?" He asked in a 'to friendly' tone.

"It's fine." I rushed, halting my breath.

"Where did you move from?" He smiled.

I was trying my hardest not to focus on the blood pumping through his vien on his neck, and ignoring the beating of his heart... I subconciously licked my lips, _I could so feed with my hands tied behind my back... I bet human blood is way better then ani..._ STOP IT!!

I shook my head. "Oh Navada, actually." Okay that was random..

"Wow. This weather must be way different for you then huh?"

"Yeah... But I like it." Now could you please just walk away, leave me alone!

"How long have you been here... With the Cullens?" Do I detect a bit of jeliousy?

"A few weeks..." Can't you take a hint?

"Well Bella do you want..." Just then the bell rang for class to start, I couldn't help the smile that apeared on my face..._ Saved by the bell Mike.._ "...Do you want to do somthing this weekend?" He continued anyway.

_DAMNIT! _"Uhm..." think fast Bella..._Edward your my cover!_ I shouted, silently laughing at how loud that probably was to him... "Actually Mike. I really don't think my boyfriend would like that to much..." A look of pure heartbreaking disapointment took over Mikes features. _Like he actually had a chance? I would tear him apart.._

"Is that why Cu.. Edward has been walking you to class?" He tried to hide the frown with a friendly smile... Wasn't working..._ little do you know I just saved your life kid..._

"Ur-yeah... Of course.." I played along... Then it hit me and I couldn't help the Chargrin that came... _Now there will be lots of gossip for the town folk with pichforks and torches I can see it now __**'all those cullens/hales live together... Yeah they even sleep together.. like a massive orgy...**_

"Oh... He's a lucky SOB." Mike muttered under his breath.

Just then the teacher called us to attention, and I sat there hoping that it was okay I used Edward as an excuse... I really didn't see any other opening. I suppose I could have just said I didn't date... Eh yeah smart thinking Bella...

After the bell rang everyone rushed towards the door to get out, I took my time and noticed Mike walk just a little bit faster. I was glad that he would leave me alone, all these humans with there blood and hormones in the air was really screwing with my head. I mean I had never thought of taking human life 'because of my gift' and just an hour ago I was thinking about how I could do it without using my hands... Guilt free... I shuddered at the thought and took my last stepp to the out side and fresh air..

"What am I covering?" Edward's velvity voice range out from beside me.

I jumped slightly, thinking it was Mike or another _tasty morsal.._ "Could you not do that... at least till I get used to these...humans around me..." I hissed under my breath.

"Could you answer my question?" Edward asked sarcasticly.

"Well, Uh... I kinda had to.. Uh.."

Edward started to laugh, louder than I had heard him before. I looked at him like he was crazy. _You have lost your mind havn't you?_

He shook his head. "I can not believe you told Mike I'm your boyfriend..." He laughed some more. "That is going to spread like a wild fire you know that right?"

"I'm sorry! That's all I could think of at the time..." Chargrin!!

"NO.. no I think it's hilerious..."

That made me a little angry... _So sorry I am not good enough Edward!_ I started for the parking lot.

"No... that's not it. I just think that it is funny how this whole town thinks we 'all' sleep together... Thats all." He smiled sincerely.

"Oh." was all I said.

From what Alice had told me about their experience here, the towns folk love to spread gossip. Most of all they love to spread it about the Cullen/Hale family, it's their own little soap opera. I wonder what soap would have a family of vampires living in a town where they seceretly feed off of the town's folk one by one... _okay enough Bella._

_--_

**_So I got a really poor excuse amout of Reviews... LAME! I appreciate every one who DID review, at least I know some one out there is reading this storry. I need some feed back though people I mean I'm pretty sure that I'm a horrid auther... But I still really want to know what you guys are thinking so far, maybe let me know what your not likeing so far, what you are... YEAH SO R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LOL_**

**_Mela_**


	4. Chapter 4

The first couple weeks of school Had went well. Well enough anyways. I still craved human blood, it was almost like the longer I stayed around the more I had to talk myself out of satisfying the beast inside. The fact that I hadn't hunted in two weeks wasn't helping. I couldn't wait for the weekend to start to get a break from the delicious scent from all the mouth watering morsels.

It was getting harder and harder, Mike was still trying to 'be-friend' me along with another young buck, Tyler. I gave short answers to there many questions and luckily for them they only caught me alone in class's without the Cullen's. I tried really hard to concentrate on other things besides them, but every once in a while my mind would wonder and I would receive a glare from Alice down the hall.

It being Friday I couldn't wait to get out of here. I for some reason was running a little late to go to lunch, and my 'pretend boyfriend' dropped the ball. Probably got distracted by some tasty morsel's himself... Mike came walking behind me and rested his very warm hand on my shoulder. When I turned around his scent was even stronger, before I could even attempt to fix the problem by not breathing I was in to deep. The wheels in my head started to turn...

"Hey Bella. Do you wanna sit with me today?" His smile was so hopeful.

I tried to convince myself not to do what the monster with in wanted to do. "I don't think that's a good idea Mike."

"Come on. Cullen can even sit with us... So he isn't jealous." He winked.

"What would you say if... We just kept this between us?" I purred stepping towards him, not wanting to fight my instincts.

His adam's apple shifted up and down as he gulped, his scent increasing as if to egg me on further. "Well...I...we...could just hang out here..." a nervous smile played on his lips.

"Right cause what Cullen doesn't know won't hurt him right?" I smiled, taking another step.

He swallowed hard. "R-Right"

I took another step forward pushing him against a locker and taking in his scent. His breathing picked up, _along with that heartbeat_, with that tasty hot liquid traveling along his veins. I licked my lips trying to make myself change my mind but I couldn't.

Not only could I smell his delicious blood pumping through his veins and making its way down wind, I could practically taste his arousal. I must really be a monster because I was panning on taking 'to friendly Mike' into the janitors closet and have a little fun before my meal.

"W-Wha..." He cleared his throat. "What should we do out here, Bella?" His voice dropped down into a husky whisper.

"Oh, I have a few ideas..." A devilish smile played on my lips. _If only you could have taken a hint Mikey boy..._

I was focused on his neck now,and started to think that I could always have my fun when I get back on the road... I started to lean down towards his neck, Mike froze, he probably couldn't believe I wanted him over Cullen.

I was only a mere centimeter from Mikes pulsating neck, he started panting, and trying to whisper my name. I pressed my body against him lightly and was disappointed by the size of his manhood. _I did say I would have my fun later..._ He groaned a little, and I started to run my nose up and down his neck inhaling deeply.

I opened my mouth to take a bite, to taste the wonderful hot blood that would soon be streaming down my throat, when Mike seemed to unfreeze and shifted his head down and to the side, meeting me face to face. He attempted to press his Chapped lips to mine when a strong hand clasped down on my shoulder and shoved me across the hall, pinning me against the opposite lockers.

"HEY! What are you..." Mike started before he realized who had me against the lockers.

"Get out of Here!" Edward growled, glaring into my eyes.

The anger I saw in thous eyes frightened me for a small moment. Then that fear was replaced by anger for interrupting my meal. I started to hiss and growl, pushing Edwards chest away from me. He held me tightly against the lockers.

I looked past him, meeting the frightened eye's of my juicy morsel. That only made me want him more, I started to claw against Edward, then I looked into his eyes again... Pleading with him to let me have my feast. He shook his head slightly when mike started to speak.

"W-Why..Don't y-you leave...Her-r alone.." Mike tried to stammer, only making himself sound more like a coward.

Edward's head snapped towards Mike. "Mike.Go.Now!" A menacing growl erupted from Edward.

Mike needed no more encouragement than that he turned and started to half jog half walk down the hall. I knew I should have taken him into the janitors closet ... I followed his form down the hall and turned my angry glare back to Edward, what I saw in his eyes made my anger dissolve and I instantly felt like a horrible evil monster.

In his eye's I saw hurt, pain, anger, and disappointment. Without thinking I brought my hands to his face, only to be hit with the incredible force of his mind plowing through mine. His whole life story flashed through me, his mind was more intense or at least the contact was more intense.

I saw his beginning years with Carlisle and Esme up to Rosalie, Emmett and then to Alice and Jasper. I tasted the lives he stole in his 'rebellious years', I heard all that he has heard from the minds of others. When I came to the recent events I was knocked back by his growing affection for me, the intense lust he felt for _me_, the happiness he had when we were companions together.

I saw and heard every dirty thought he had of me, every time I took him by surprise... By the time I came to the amens jealousy he was having along with anger and worry, I was gasping. There wasn't enough oxygen in the world for me at this moment.

Finally the rush of information, that was 10 times worse then Alice's mind. Edward tore himself aways from me. I was stunned to see that we were pressed up against each other, his arms were wrapped around my waste and I had pulled his face to mine.

He stood across the hall gasping along with me, I was crouched down holding my head. I didn't know what to feel about all this, my brain was aching from the intense contact let alone Edwards mind. I can't believe I did this at school. Then the realization of what I was about to do to Mike hit me hard. I looked up at Edward who was staring at me with the same emotions but the hurt he felt was still deep. So deep I couldn't take it anymore.'_I'm sorry!' _I thought to him

I straightened up and bolted out of the school. At this point I didn't care what human saw me, I didn't care who came after me. I needed to get out of there. I needed to get away from humans, the guilt I felt was to much for me. For making Edward hurt and worry, for putting the family I grew to love in danger... I couldn't stay.

I made it back to the Cullen house and ran into Esme, she knew instantly that I was upset because I didn't stop to talk to her I went straight to my room. Nothing was rightfully mine so I changed into simple shoes and grabbed a jacket, that I didn't need and ran out my bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Esme asked grabbing onto my shoulders to stop me from making my way down the stairs.

"I..I..I have to go... I'm sorry Esme." I started to dry sob.

"What has happened child? What has happened to upset you so?" She kept her grasp firm.

"I almost.. I tried to feed on a.. Human.." I buried my face in my hands. "I have to go.. Edward's upset.."

He was upset, I knew from every thing that I saw. The anger, hurt and pain he was feeling was to intense, and I knew once the rest of them found out what happened it would only get worse.

The door down stairs flew open and the five people I had grown so fond of raced up the stairs, Edward was behind them.

"Bella! You can't leave, it's okay. No one saw you, Mike doesn't know!" Alice wrapped her arms around my waist.

I looked up from her to meet Edwards eye's, and I felt a depressing jolt to my dead heart. I shook my head to her, my eyes still on Edwards. "I'm sorry Alice, I have to go." I grabbed her arms from my waist and pushed her away. Dragging my eye's away from Edward I met the eye's of Esme, and I knew what I needed to do. "I'm only going to make your lives more of a hassle." I started to walk past them.

"Bella, we'll relocate. It's not a big deal." Jasper tried to reason. "I know what your going through." I could tell by his eye's, he did in more ways then one.

"I want to go." I made my face contort into a mask of indifference.

"What?!" Rosalie, Esme, and Alice asked.

I turned my gaze into one of hurt full determination. "I said I **want** to go."

All six faces stared back at my in shock, and hurt. Edward was trying to read my expression but I refused to let it fold or to meet his gaze full on. Emmett stepped forward.

"Why Bella? We have all screwed up once or twice.." He nudged Jasper.

Jasper tried to calm me, tried to make me see reason. "Bella, no one will look down on you. You know that, remember what you saw threw me... Through everyone."

"I want to go, I'm bored with this kind of life. I like being a nomad. I like having my own rules, and _having_ fun."

"Why are you doing this?" Alice's eyes were both angry and sad._ I'm going to miss this pixie.._

"Alice.." I said in a stern voice. "Look. I appreciate all that your family has tried to do for me. How you have included me, but... this life is not for me. I am what I am." I shrugged nonchalantly, hoping my mask wouldn't portray anything different. It was killing me inside, they did clearly want me in there life. I was just to sensitive for the guilt I felt for hurting them.

I started to walk past them towards the door, but Alice Emmett and Esme stood in my way, forming a human wall with there arms folded. "I don't believe you!" Alice growled.

I made the mistake of making eye-contact with Edward at this point and I felt my mask dissolve for a split nano-second. _Please, Edward. Make them let me leave._ I silently pleaded that my thoughts didn't portray what I was feeling.

"I need to talk to Bella alone if you don't mind." Edward spoke up, the pain and anger heavy in his voice.

I gave a heavy sigh, knowing that this is exactly what I did not want. I didn't want to be confused anymore, but I wanted to get out of here. I gave him a pleading look as he made his way through Alice and Esme. Pl_ease, I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to hurt you... any of you.. Make them let me go._

He shook his head sternly, And grabbed my wrist to pull me back to my bedroom. And almost like I had planned it Alice went into a blank state. When she came to both her and Edward growled at the inconvenience of it all.

I pressed my palm into Alice's arm and saw her vision replay in my mind. Nomad's were in the area and decided to check out the residents. I decided to play my cards that were so perfectly dealt. I yanked my wrist from Edward and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper asked.

"We're going to have visitors.." Her eyes met mine and she frowned and shook her head.

Clearly seeing what I was going to do. I was going to leave with these visitors, so the Cullen's would know that I was meant to be a nomad. Truth be told I really want to stay with the Cullen's, I had grown so fond of them. And recently I discovered that in the beginning of my friendship with Edward I actually had a crush on him, but it hurt to much to see the agony in this eye's..

"I still want to talk to you alone Bella." Edward growled, wrapping his long fingers around my wrist again and pulling me to the bedroom I came out of.

* * *

**Sorry that it has taken so long for an update.. the problem is that I have yet to find a Beta lol so I will quickly write the chapter and then read it about twenty times making changes here and there so its good then post it... Thnx for being patient with me.. and thanks for sticking with me.**

**Thanks for the advice, lol though she isn't amune yet that idea gave me the idea on how to move in the direction I am going lol**

**Anyways DON"T FORGET TO READ & REVIEW, I WANT AT LEAST 10 BEFORE I POST AGAIN!! LOL I LOVE THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR YOU GUYS ARE FRIGGEN AWSOME!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**E-POV**

Sense Bella came into our lives, I have been less lonely. Knowing that there was one other person who would know what its like to be alone was great. She and I had become close, in a friendship kind of way, while the others were with there spouses she and I would keep each other company. I was thankful that she decided to stay with us.

I was also thank full that she never pushed touching me to read my thoughts. I really didn't think it was fair for her to see mine if I couldn't see her's.. that and I didn't want her to know how attracted to her I was. We flirted with each other in an almost Innocent way, I was not about to harm the relationship we were forging by letting _my_ feelings get in the way. I was just happy to have a companion, that I actually enjoyed.

I have been pretending to be Bella's boyfriend for a couple weeks now, I couldn't be more happy to do it. Though it never stopped the thoughts these children had of her or my sisters. When I herd her call out to me in her thoughts, I didn't know what she meant. Then I heard Mikes thoughts, and I couldn't help but laugh at how ironic it was.

I so badly wanted to hold her hand, and show her affection they was a lover would. She never showed any hint that she would like that to, so I kept my distance and only gave her enough attention so boys would leave her alone.

I was on my way to lunch, figuring I should give her a little space now and then, when I heard Newton's thoughts. Thoughts that made my Venom boil, thoughts that made me want to rip him in two.

_"Hey Bella. Do you wanna sit with me today?" please say yes, please say yes_

I could see Bella, concentrating, through his thoughts._ "I don't think that's a good idea Mike."_

_"Come on. Cullen can even sit with us... So he isn't jealous." Jesus I wish she would dump the looser he never even touches her...._

_"What would you say if.... We just kept this between us?" _To say I was hurt was an understatement, but from the pain came my anger..

_"Well...I...we...could just hang out here..." No Fucking way! I knew she wanted me... OMG!_

_"Right cause what Cullen doesn't know won't hurt him right?" _I could see the seductive smile on her lips.. _oh how I wanted her to look at me like that..._

_"R-Right" oh wow! Oh Shit!_

I knew I shouldn't be listening in, I knew I should mind my own business. I felt like Bella was my business. I couldn't help but finish listening, might as well crush the heart all the way.. Right..

_"W-Wha..." He cleared his throat. "What should we do out here, Bella?" I really should have thought this out better... Oh man.._

_"Oh, I have a few ideas..." A devilish smile played on her. _

She was focused on his neck now, and started to o lean down towards his neck, Mike froze, not really sure on what he should do.. Idiot is in way over his head..

When Bella pressed her body against him, and I heard his groan I lost it, I couldn't handle anymore. I started in the direction of where they were, I was going to stop this right now.. Then I realized that she was going to feed on him. I hoped that that's all she wanted from him, the thought of her wanting more that was excruciating.

I ran to where they were standing, Bella had him up against a locker her face was to close to his neck, Mike seemed to unfreeze and shifted his head down to kiss Bella , I couldn't let that happen I grabbed Bella's shoulders and pushed her against the lockers on the other side of the hall. Not trusting myself to address Mike I focused on Bella._._

"HEY! What are you..." Mike started before he realized who had interrupted them

"Get out of Here!" I growled, glaring into Bella's eyes.

I was so angry, that she couldn't see my feelings for her, she didn't return them. At first she was afraid then her fear was replaced by anger. She started to hiss and growl, pushing on my chest. I held her tighter against the lockers.

She started to claw against me, then She looked into my eyes... Pleading with me to let her have my feast. I shook my head slightly when mike started to speak.

"W-Why..Don't y-you leave...Her-r alone.." Mike tried to stammer, only making himself sound more like a coward.

My head snapped in his direction, he was so lucky I was restraining Bella for my own selfish reasons.. ".Now!" I growled at him

Mike needed no more encouragement than that he turned and started to half jog half walk down the hall. Bella watched him leave then turned to glare at me again I could tell that she saw the hurt in my eyes, her glare dissolved into a mask of sorrow. She reached for my face and at that point I wanted her to comfort me, to tell me it was a mistake.... I forgot about her power.

It didn't help matters, that after she saw all my mind had to offer, and she recouped from the contact, she ran. I thought that once she saw everything she would know that I wanted her, and she would want me to.

----------------

**B-POV**

We stepped into the bedroom and before he closed the door I saw that the family had disappeared. Probably trying to give us some privacy. I didn't want to talk to Edward about anything, it was already to hard to leave. I was going to have to act my way out of this.

Edward released my wrist and I walked towards the window wall on the other end of the room. I turned around to face him, my face carefully portraying no emotion. He was looking down at his shoes, I cleared my throat and his head snapped up, his eyes meeting mine.

_'Say what you need to say already.' _I scowled at him.

"Isabella... Don't leave." His voice was almost a whisper. "You are going to hurt them if you leave.."

"I am sorry for that, but I am leaving Edward. I can't expect you to pick up and move if I screw up. You barley know me." I tried to soften my tone, making it more believable.

"Yes you can, we think of you as part of our family." He rubbed my arm slightly. "Just try again. I know you can do it." He tried to smile, but I could still see a different emotion behind his eyes.

I reached my hand out and touched his face, to see what else was going on in that brain of his. I was not surprised that I saw he really did not want me to go. I was however surprised at the intensity of his anger, and hurt over the Mike thing. He was mad because I was all over Mike and going to take his life. His anger was so intense I withdrew my hand before I saw anything else.

"It would be better to let me go." My voice turning dark.

"No, you need to at least try, Bella." His eye's pleading.

I darkened my scowl, which surprised him. "I do not want to hurt you Edward, but I will." I hissed "Now release me."

I would not hurt him, but he needed to believe that I would. I can not stay here and have him and probably every one else being angry at me. I had to leave and go about my life like I always had, alone, a nomad. Just like before.

He saw something in my eyes that told him I was set on leaving, he saw something very cold in my eyes.

He withdrew his hands from my shoulders and stepped back. Looking into his topaz eyes I truly did not wan to leave but I couldn't stand to have them mad at me, because what if next time, Edward wasn't there to stop me. How many lives would I wind up taking, just to stay here. NO I had to go, it is the only way. Being alone was not so bad, I'm sure I'll run into others wondering alone...

"I'm sorry Edward. I hope that we run into each other again." I tried to smile slightly. "I am grateful to you and your family for allowing me to stay as long as they did."

"Please Bella..." Edward whispered.

I turned my head away from him and strode out the door and down the steps to the front door. I could hear Alice come up behind me. I turned to face her one last time.

"Bella, I...You..Just stay." She breathed.

"You know that I wont." I sighed and hugged her one last time.

I stepped out side of the and into they're front yard, I turned around one last time. A feeling of dread spread over me, knowing I would ever see them again. My dead heart felt as though some one was gnawing on it with razor sharp teeth.

When I turned away from the house for the last time, I saw one person I never thought I would see again. Realization hit me.. He must be the Nomad Alice saw coming.


	6. Chapter 6

But he couldn't be.... a nomad.. What was he doing here..?? We stared into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time and I was staring at him so intently that I didn't notice when Alice, Edward, and Jasper joined me on there front porch. Finally the silence was broken when _he_ spoke.

"Ah Isabella... I'm so glad to see you again." He smiled bowing ever so slightly.

"As I you, Demetri. What brings you here?" I asked, partly knowing what he would say.

Edward growled ever so slightly, and Jasper sent out an intense calm over the small group. Demetri started to walk towards me holding out his hand. "You know I came for you, my dear." He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I hate to break it to you, yet again, but I'm not going to Voltera." I scowled.

Edward stepped forward, along with Alice. "Bella..." She said as she grabbed my hand and I found myself assaulted with images.

_Demetri grabs my wrists, while Felix and Jane hop out from the trees. Edward tries to fight Demetri off me but Jane paralyzes him to the ground, while Felix grabs Alice to keep Jasper back. ...... Demetri takes me away..._

"Why don't you join us Felix... Jane..." Edward growled.

Felix and Jane hoped out of the trees, Jane had a definite pout on her lips. "It was supposed to be a surprise.." She feigned hurt.

"Isabella. You know that I was sent here by Aro." Demetri reached for my hand again. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be." He whispered, pleading for me to cooperate.

I jerked my hand away and backed away, pushing Alice back with me. Jasper came up on my left while Edward stayed slightly ahead of us on my right. I would be damned if Felix put his dirty hands on Alice. I didn't want a fight to erupt and I especially didn't want them to get hurt...

Maybe I should just go..

Alice tightened her grip and my arm. " Bella, don't. We want you to stay."

Edward and Jasper were growling and glaring at the unwelcome visitors. Demetri was on the receiving end of a glare from Edward and the look on Edward's face…I had never seen such a fierce look on him before and I was a little frightened. I wondered what Demetri was thinking to earn the gesture...

"Demetri, I'm not going. I told you before I could not live like that." I tried to resolve this without it getting out of hand.

I realized quickly that if Aro sent Felix and Jane along with Demetri, he expected me to return with them. I could go easily or fight and end up going anyway...

"Bella don't make me do this..." He gave me one last pleading look, then crouched down in a fighting stance.

"She's not making you do anything, this is your choice." Edward growled, matching Demetri's stance.

_Edward... Don't ..._

Just then Jane started to glare at Edward and he fell to the ground twitching in pain, holding back his cries. I reached out to him and Demetri grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. I jerked my arm back and was about to strike when a very large, very angry Emmett tackled him over.

Now stood Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. All of us in a crouching ready to strike. This caused Demetri and Felix to share a glance but stay in their spots. I grabbed Edwards arm and his twitching stopped and he collapsed a little in relief. I glanced at Jane and she had a look of determination on her face.

I could see their thoughts and Edward's race through me and I blocked them out as I tried to concentrate on the scene at hand. "I think you should leave Demetri." I growled.

Edward jumped up but I kept my hand on him, as it seemed to be affecting Jane's power.

"Your making a mistake Isabella." Demetri hissed.

"Well, I seem to be doing that a lot. I guess I'll never learn.." I glared at Jane.

For being so small she sure was a bitch. Though this is my first time meeting her, I have come across enough nomads who knew her well... and not in a good way. She relaxed her scowl and stance.

"We will be back, Isabella. I do wish you would just do this the easy way." Demetri gave a hard sigh. "Lets go!" He called to the others.

"What the hell is going on?" Emmett questioned.

Demetri, Felix, and Jane made their way out of our sight. I took my hand off of Edward and stepped back. "Do you see now, why I should just leave?"

"No. Not at all." Alice smirked. "You should stay."

"Alice... Trouble finds me where ever I go. They will be back, and if I stay here, you'll all be in danger."

"Bella we would still be in danger if you left. Aro is not going to be happy that we stood up against his guard for you." Edward reached for my hand.

_Stay with us, I don't want to loose you.... We don't want to loose you. We will fight for you... _

_  
I can't allow you to put your lives at stake for me. I'm more trouble than I'm worth, trust me...._

_Not to me..._

I looked at Edward for a long moment, just staring into his topaz eyes. What he was saying wasn't believable. Though I detected no lies in his thoughts I was leary to open myself up to that kind of possible hurt. I couldn't let him in like that and I couldn't allow him or his family to fight for me. I refused to believe what he was saying.

"Is someone going to explain what that was all about?" Rosalie questioned, clearly annoyed at being left out.

"It would be better if I left and the trouble followed me. Aro wants me for my power and I am not going to let you risk anything for me." I started to walk away.

"My dear, you are part of our family now. You belong with us.." Esme tried to reason.

"I for one wouldn't mind a good fight." Emmett said smugly. "Makes things more interesting."

"Bella why do you want to leave so bad, when clearly we want you to stay?" Alice asked gripping onto my arm, her eyes pleading with me.

"I don't see why you are trying to fight her on it. If she wants to leave let her." Rosalie question with a sneer.

They all looked down at the same time before Esme spoke. "Alright Bella. If you want to leave then we can not stop you." She frowned.

I started to walk towards the tree's, looking back one last time to the family I would always hold dear. Each of there faces were sad, as they watched me leave. Rosalie refused to look at me, but I could see a hint of regret on her beautiful face.

I made my way into the tree's and ran fast away from the white mansion, away from the Cullen's, and away from Edward. I regret ever getting close to them now, knowing that I had to leave them like this, knowing that I couldn't have a happy life with them. If I had only known before that this is how my _short_ happiness would end I would have never went to find out what that crashing noise was that night.... I would have never even came into this area....

Now I will be back on the road, running away. Probably for the rest of my existence. Running from Aro and Demetri...to keep the people I loved safe from harm. God I hoped it would work....

* * *

**WEll here is Chapter six, its not as long as I would like it but I'll make it up to you!! AHHH and I finally got a Beta so now my stuff should be much better!! YEYE lol So R&R and you might get the next chapter all the more faster!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So I have thought about what I said before and read your reviews about the movie... And You know It was alright really.. I just had to many expectations I guess lol well anyway this chapter is really short I"M SORRY! lol But I'll make the next chapter extra long.... lol anyway KEEP the reviews coming I LOVE reading them!! they make me laugh and smile, and ncourage me to write better/more.....**_

_In The Last Chapter..._

_I made my way into the tree's and ran fast away from the white mansion, away from the Cullen's, and away from Edward. I regret ever getting close to them now, knowing that I had to leave them like this, knowing that I couldn't have a happy life with them. If I had only known before that this is how my short happiness would end I would have never went to find out what that crashing noise was that night.... I would have never even came into this area...._

_Now I will be back on the road, running away. Probably for the rest of my existence. Running from Aro and Demetri...to keep the people I loved safe from harm. God I hoped it would work...._

________

I ran fast and hard, I knew that if I didn't I would change my mind. I also knew that if I didn't open my mind up then Demetri wouldn't find me and Aro would punish the Cullens for standing up for me. I had to make Demetri follow me, I was only afraid that if they got to close Jane could paralyse me.

I needed them to follow me, to chase me, and leave forks and my family in peace. _My family._ The Cullen family will always be my family in my heart. I wish I could have told them that, showed them that. If I had I would probably still be there waiting for the reprocutions Aro was sure to deliver for my refusal.

And _Edward_... I would miss him, and for all of time wonder what could have been. He was a good companion, better in most ways because I wasn't just physically atracted to him. No it was like the force that surrounded him pulled me to him, like I couldn't not be his companion if I tried. I had no idea if he felt the same way, but it took everything I had to walk away from him, to watch the hurt on his face as I did so.

_I'm doing this for them _I thought to myself. I had to keep that in mind, or I would turn around now.

I ran fast and hard, pushing myself to my limit. I put at the very least three towns between me and the Cullens. I never payed attention to where I was really, I never stayed anywhere long enough to know. I decided to open up my mind so Demetri would sense that I had left Forks. I hoped to have them on a chase for some time...

----

**E-POV**

I watched as Bella disapeared into the trees, I didn't want to look away. My eyes stayed focused on her retreating form and then on the spot where she disapeared completly. I wanted her to come back, I tried to will her back. She was gone, I would never see her again.

My dead heart felt like someone had ripped it from my body and was now stomping on it and kicking dirt over the mushy bloody meat that was left. I wanted to sink to my knees, I wanted to loose it right here, right now. But my family was around me, and I couldn't let them see me break.

From Jasper's thoughts he knew I was heart broken. I was devistated, so devistated that I wanted to give up, and I could tell it was taking a tole on him. I sighed heavily, and tried with all my might to conceal my feelings. Once you let them out they are not so willing to be locked up again.

If only I could have told her, if only she would have listened. I don't think, even if she had listened, she would have returned my feelings. _Why else would she just leave like that_? I asked my self. She thought of _us all of us_ as her family. I had to come to terms with that. I needed time to come to terms with this, but I would. When or _if_ I saw her again, I would treat her as a _sister_... I growled the last word of my thoughts.

I didn't want another sister, Bella was the only one who I felt like I belonged with. There was something about her that drew me to her, I can't explain the feeling in depth, but when I first saw her in that clearing, while we were playing Baseball, I had such an erge to be close to her in that moment. And then the more time we spent together while the rest of my family were off doing _couple_ things, that feeling became stronger. I felt as though she was _mine_ and I was _hers._

"Edward..." Alice started.

"Don't. Not right now." I growled, and left to my room.

_Son, its what she wanted... _Esme tried to sooth._ Don't you want what she wants.._

No I did not want what she wants I wanted her, as my brother's and sister's have eachother. That is how I wanted Bella. I sighed heavily, and ploped down on my couch. How could I not want what Bella wants, she had become my every thing in such a short time that I wouldn't deny her anything, thats why I didn't go after her, thats why I didn't stop her by force.

--

We went to school, and kept up the facaed we had going on before. Carlisle made up an excuse that Bella was transfered to a private school to give her a better learning experience. From all the thoughts around me, no one was suppicious of our excuse. And school went on as it did before she came here, the only difference was.... I was completley and utterly alone.

Mike never suspected what was about to happen to him, though he was quit upset with me for interupting him and Bella. If only he knew that I saved his life... _I should have let her finish him off.._ No she would have been so upset if I hadn't stopped her..

My sibling's hid there thoughts from me, when they were about Bella. They tried to be upbeat and keep me occupied, and I felt horrible that they felt they couldn't enjoy there sugnificant others because I was heart broken. I needed to get over Bella, or at least pretend I was.

I couldn't hide it completley but I needed my family to know that I would be alright alone. I had been from the beginning, and I would till the end of time. _Who knows maybe somday....._ I needed to put all hope out of my mind, I needed to put all thoughts of Bella on the back burner. _She wasn't meant to stay with us...._

The school year went by slow, and boring. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were graduating and Alice and I had another year left. I wished more then ever that I had opted to be a senior last year. Then I could be done with this poor excuse for a school and wallow in my own self pitty.

The family decided that we needed to get out of town for the summer, and get our minds (my mind) off of the recent loss. I thought it would be a good idea, I was surrounded by things that reminded me of conversations I had with Bella, things she liked, and things she used. Time away from our Forks home would be good for me.

Carlisle decided we should spend some time with the Denali family, and then make our way to our home in Canada. I would have been alright with seeing the Denali family if I hadn't been heart broken. The females were just to much for me right now, before I would laugh it off and decline politely but now... Ah I was in no mood for Tonya's flirting or Kate and Irina's implications...._ This is going to be a long summer.._.

--


	8. Chapter 8

"Carlisle, Esme! I'm so happy that you made it!" Tanya called from the door. _And even happier that you have made it Edward_. She purred in her thoughts.

I shivered, not really wanting to put up with her advances this time around. I could never bring myself to be less then a gentlemen with her or any other female for that matter. But my mood hasn't been the same sense Bella abandoned me.

"Hello Tanya." I said politely.

"Edward." She winked. _I do love when you come to visit me..._

_  
_"Tanya.. Do we really have to go through this again?" I asked.

_Mmm... Only if your going to play hard to get, dear Edward._

_  
_She smiled and moved so we could enter her home. Tanya along with her sisters Kate and Irina, And fellow family members Elezar and Carmen, lived in a beautiful mansion in Denali, Alaska. I did enjoy coming here and spending my time, I just didn't enjoy the advance's thrown at me from the single females. Though Kate and Irina had enough respect to back off after one conversation.

Not that Tanya didn't have respect, she was just a little more determined than her sisters. I moved down the hall where my 'designated' room would be for the remainder of the summer.

I set my belongings on the bed and sat down heavily. Sighing to myself as I heard Tanya make her way towards me. ..._ And let the games begin _I thought_._

_  
_"Come in." I called as Tanya made to knock.

"Edward." She purred. "When are we going to stop these games?"

"Tanya, I am not playing any games. You, my dear, need to take no for an answer."

"Come on Eddie." She sat down on my lap, and played with the buttons on my shirt. "I know your tense, let me help you." She undid the first button.

I clasped her hand in mine and slid her off my lap. "Tanya.. Why can't you just..." I sighed heavily. "I don't want you like that."

_I'm sure if you gave me a chance you would see you did. _She scowled. "How do you want me Edward?" _Naked on the bed.... against the wall... On my knees in front of you..._

_  
_"Can't you just be a friend.... Like family?" I hissed. Probably more angry then I needed to be.

"But.. I don't see you as my family, Eddie." She smiled sweetly. _Oh how I want to rip..._

_  
_"Enough!" I growled. "You need to have more respect Tanya. I have tried to be a gentlemen in your advances.."

_Ooh do you want to take me like an animal.??_

_  
_"No. I don't. I only think of you as a sister."

I let this hang in the air for a few moments, hoping that she would finally understand, though I knew it was a waste of time really. I didn't understand why I didn't just take advantage of this. I was frustrated and tense, but I just couldn't bring myself to act on it with _Tanya_ of all people. My morals are to set in stone to ever do that I decided.

"I don't see why? I don't treat you as a brother." She scowled. _of course I have never had a brother...who knows._

_  
_"Tanya, don't you believe in love? Of finding that one special person to spend eternity with?" I asked.

_Whoa I really just wanted to lay him, spending eternity with a grump... Hmm _"Edward... I don't" She started biting her lip.

"No, no Tanya, not with me...just in general." I laughed to myself, the idea of me and her.. I know that we would both be terribly unhappy.

"Oh. Well. When you put it that way." She smiled sheepishly. "I guess I do... For others."

"But not for yourself?" I asked.

"Well no. I haven't met anyone that makes me....want them around forever." She laughed. "I really just enjoy, fucking, letting my animalistic side come out."

"Then how do you believe in love?" I asked slightly confused, until her thoughts came to me.

"Because when I look at Carmen and Elezar, or your family, I know its love." She was silent for a moment. "Why are you asking?"

"Because, that's why I turn you down every time." I glanced at her, not really wanting to hurt her feelings. "I don't love you. And it may sound dumb but, I have my morals.."

Tanya started to laugh softly. _Oh boy!_ "I guess that makes sense." Her laughs died down. _I'm not really willing to make you fall in love with me so I can get in your pants you know..._ She smiled.

"I know. I'm already in love." I murmured.

_WHAT!?_ Tanya stood up and backed up slightly. _I am not a faithful creature Eddie._

"You really shouldn't...." She started but I placed my hand up to her mouth.

"Did I not just say 'I don't love you'?" I asked her raising my eyebrows, smirking. It was nice to know that there was one thing that could repel Tonya.

"Well... Oh.... Kay." _Thank God! _"Sorry.." She feigned wiping sweat from her forehead.

"So then who is the lucky..." _Man? Woman? Uh... Creature?_

_  
_I narrowed my eyes at her, why does everyone question my sexuality... _oh right because you never get laid.._ "_**She**_ Is the most wonderful creature I have ever laid eye's on." I plopped back down on the bed.

"So where is she?" Tanya asked, curiosity dancing in her eye's. "I mean if you love her so much...."

"It's a long story. She took off a few months ago." I stated frowning.

_Well did she not realize what she had right in front of her... Why does he have to be such a lover boy....._ "Dose she not return the feelings you have?"

"I don't really know the answer to that." I stated to her unspoken and spoken questions.

Tanya sat there silently for a few moments. _How do you not know?! Her thoughts would give her away in an instant I'm sure...._

_  
_"I can't read her thoughts actually." I said thoughtfully, one of the things I love about being around her, always so peaceful at the same time frustrating.

"You can't?" Tanya's blonde eye brow's lifted in surprise. "Well that's never happened before. Has it?"

"No.." I started.

"Edward!" Alice called from down the hall.

Both Tanya and I stood to see what Alice wanted. I already saw that she and the others wanted to go on a hunt. I needed it, but I was actually enjoying being able to communicate with Tanya, and it not having to do with her lustful thoughts towards me.

I had a strong feeling that Tanya and I had finally come to a new understanding. I hoped that she would now consider herself as my sister, my family. Rather than a simple piece of ass I could never be.

**Bpov**

**  
**I couldn't help but wonder what a mistake it was to leave them, _him_. I really felt like I could have done something completely different, where I could stay with him and the family always. I just wish I knew what it was.

Demetri hadn't made another appearance sense that day at the Cullen home, but I know he's out there. What I don't understand is why Aro would want me. My power was so similar to his, that I would think really I'm not that important. It's not like I had Alice's power or even Edward's. Now those would be handy.

I highly doubted he would go so far as to bring me to his forces to entice them. How would he know that they would even follow if that were the case. Hmm. Much to find out I guess. Maybe I should go and see what all this business is really about.

"Isabella!" A male voice called from afar.

I tensed automatically cursing myself for not paying attention to what was around me and who was near.

"Long time no see! Where have you been?" Garrett smiled walking swiftly to me.

"Around." I smiled. "How have you been?"

We embraced each other with a strong hug. "Better. Did you notice?" He pointed to his eyes.

I had given Garrett so much crap about changing his diet I was pleased that he finally took my advice. "You know Topaz suits you so much better." I teased.

"Yeah Yeah." He waved me off smiling. "So what brings you around this area?"

"Running from someone. Making the chase interesting."

Garrett's expression became a little bit darker. "Who is it Isabella?" Garrett, always the protective one, tensed up.

"Demetri." I sighed. Not really wanting to involve Garrett in my own mess. "You don't need to worry about it though."

"Why is he after you?" The dark look not wavering.

"Aro wants me." I shook my head. "For my powers. I think I should just go and..."

"NO." He growled. "You have seen what they are like Bella. How can you even think of doing that?"

"What am I supposed to do? Run for all eternity?" I questioned. "Besides once they see how 'not-special' my gift really is, they'll let me go." I hoped.

"But how can you be so sure?" He glared at me.

"I can't, really. But I don't want to play this game forever." I laughed darkly. " I thought it would be bearable, but really its rather annoying."

"You can block Demetri from finding you. Why don't you do that?"

"Because." I sighed heavily. "Garrett its a very long story... I just know that I would rather he be after me then harm my fam... The Cullen family."

Garrett gave me a questioning look and I continued to tell him about my time in Forks, with the Cullens. I told him very little about Edward and my feelings that had grown into more than the family kind of love I should have. I wasn't sure how deep my feeling ran I just knew that I shouldn't feel the way I do about him.

**D POV**

**  
**Aro wants Bella, I want Bella, Bella wants.... Well I don't really know what/who she wants. I know that she wanted to keep that _family_ safe, but why? I asked myself. there was no tie to anyone, that I saw. She just wanted them safe. She was such a selfless creature I would wonder if she was human if I didn't know any better.

I have been chasing her like a dog running after a piece of meat on a string being drug behind a car that was moving to fast for me. She was serious about me chasing her down. I knew that she was not with the Cullen family, she kept opening up her mind to let me know that.

I had thought that she was just trying to lead me far enough away to take me off there trail and then she would return to them. Well I was proven wrong, every time I was about to turn around and start tracking one of the Cullen's I would pick her up again. She was cleaver, I would have to give her that, but I was growing tired of these games. Aro's patience was growing weak as well.

"I don't understand why Aro wants her so badly.." Felix mused. "She really isn't that special.."

"That may be true, but Aro likes to collect things. Remember.." I informed him

" Yes. I wish he would collect things like spoons or something." Felix laughed at the idea.

"Could you imagine... Aro sending us all around the world... for.. Spoons?" His laugh rang through the forest.

"That would be quit entertaining. What about those little silver bells." I laughed. "I can see it now. One of the banquet rooms filled with shelves and shelves of millions of those little silver bells."

"That would be a lot easier then going around looking for Bella." Felix stopped suddenly, sniffing the air, then shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing, I thought I smelled... not Bella.. But another vampire..." He shrugged. "Oh well.."

Truth be told I wanted to find Bella more for myself then for Aro. I knew that our kind succeeded when we had a mate and though I wasn't a hundred percent sure she was mine I could tolerate her for an eternity, or at least till mine came along...

* * *

**So here it is.. Took me awhile sorry about that.. I'm working on another story as well lol I get these 'great' ideas and then don't really know where to go with them.. that is not the case with this one I promise I will have another chapter up in the next day or so.. Every one should thank my awsomeness Betta for being so patient with my floundering around lol I'm not sure that's even a word lol oh well.. Anyway's Oh yeah About the 'adopted' story... Who thinks I should make the next part a sequal or just add on to the storry.. I think I know how to end it now.. let me know what you guys think! And I'm not sure when I'll post my other story that I have been working on kinda depends on how happy I am with it and if I can get a few more chapters done if not posted on this story before I do, so I don't slack off like I did with 'Adopted' ANYWHO PLEASE R&R!!**

**I LOVE ALL THE RESPONSES I CAN GET!! EVEN THE NOT SO NICE ONES LOL!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so SORRY it has taken me so long. I get so far in a story and hit a wall.. And it takes alot to get through that wall so this chapter is not as long as I would like it to be but I'm getting what I can out rather then leaving you all hanging for months and months with nothing... SO please R&R I would really appreciate that!! OH and sorry if there are spelling error's I have no spell check and I type rediculously fast and don't always catch my mistakes... THANKS FOR READING MY sTORYS GUyS!!**

**_I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!_**

**B-POV**

Garrett had a very thoughtfull expression after I told him about the Cullen family and my journey sense then to keep them safe. He smiled suddenly, lightly up his entire face with joy. Garrett was a handsome man/ Vampire. I had, had alot of fun with him in the past, but now that I was looking at him and after meeting Edward. I didn't have the same interest I once did.

"Do you want to come with me?" Garrett asked suddenly.

"I really don't want to get you involved, Garrett." I said sternly.

"Bella, you know as well as I do that I will get involved if I want to." He smiled slyly. "Besides I want you to meet someone."

I was taken aback by this, Garrett had liked wondering around the lands alone. He enjoyed not being tied to anyone. "What kind of someone?" I asked hesitently, not sure what to expect.

"Well... I met someone I could aclually stand for all of eternity." He laughed sheepishly. "She has been helping me out alot.. and I think you two would get along. Come on wha'st one more friend in this lonley existance?"

"Alright." I smiled. "I do wonder what's so great about her to tie down the 'great' Garrett.."

"Oh. You'll see."

He led me through the forest swiftly, I could sense the excitment rolling off of him. She really must be somthing special, I hoped that I would like her and get along with her, otherwise Garrett would be another friend I would never see again. I could never attempt to come between two people that loved eachother.

As I ran thinking over the past events of the last few months, and the fact I was going to meet Garrets 'mate'. I smelled somthing so familiar, so entising that I stopped suddenly. Garrett being slightly behind me stopped as well.

"What is it?" He asked sniffing the air around us.

"I.. Garrett.. who is this girl?" I asked hesitently.

"Her name is Kate. She lives right over this hill with her sisters and brother. Though I'm sure they don't consider Eleazer a brother so much as a father figure, and Carmon his wife..." He paused, looking intently at me. "Why? What is it?"

"Nothing I just smell.... Edward.." I sighed looking down.

As I was debating about bailing right now, this second and bolting, he was there in front of me. Edward stood a few feet away from us, frozen. A strawberry blonde, beauty stood to his side, looking between us. A understanding look passed through her eye's and she smiled.

I swallowed hard, _what was I going to do now? Shitshit..._ Garrett cleared his throat.

"Bella... this is Tonya... She's Kates sister.." He looked between Edward and I, his look darkened.

"Bella.." Edward breathed.

"Hi Edward." I said in a small voice, looking away. _He had moved on... what am I saying.. I had no claim on him..._

"Bella... Bella." Tonya said in understanding. "Oh I've heard so much about you!" She came forward to shake my hand.

I backed away automatically. I saw as her face fell slightly. "Sorry. Its just... With my power.."

"Oh. I see. That's okay." She smiled

"Bella what are you doing here?" Edward asked quietly.

"Well me and Bella go way back.. I just ran into her." Gerrett said shortly, stairing intently at Edward.

Edward shook his head slightly and grimaced. If I had to guess Garrett was probably shouting in his head, not really knowing the situation, or understanding mine and Edwards _friendship.._ I decided to grab Garretts arm to see what I was missing.

_... So your not with Tonya now... Because I don't know the situation Edward, but it looks like you are upsetting Bella.... She is a dear friend to me I will not tolerate-_

I released him and looked up at him in shock, because of everything from his thoughts that I had missed and what he was saying to Edward. I shook my head and glared at Garrett.

"Garrett." I hissed "Edward and I are _friends..._ I just wasn't expecting to see him thats all.." I forced a smile. "It's good to see you Edward. Is the rest of your family here as well?"

"Yes." He came forward and wrapped his arms around me before I could back away. "God I've missed you, Bella." He wispered so lowly I don't think anyone else heard.

"Me too." I wispered back.

"They are going to be so happy to see you." Edward said more clearly.

Tonya sighed happily, and Garrett sighed in relief. Edward held me tightly for a few more moments then released me reluctantly. His hand stayed on my shoulders as he stared into my eye's. I could see that he was truly happy to see me.

"Well I hate to break up this little reunion... But I missed you too Bella." Said a high pitched bell like voice from behind Edward.

I didn't need to see who it was because I knew that voice anywhere. I smiled sweetly at Edward and then looked at Alice standing with her hands on her hips. Probably seeing my debate to leave without a hello. "I missed you as well Alice."

"I can't believe you were going to just.. Oh get over here!" She lept into my arms and hugged me tightly, nocking Edward out of the way.

"I'm sorry.. I just.." I started

" I know, I know. Still doesn't make it right!." She scolded me. "OH! Esme is going to be so happy! I can't wait to tell her-"

"Alice!" Edwrad hissed. "I think that Bella is only visiting..." His voice sounding sad.

I looked up to him seeing that his eye's said he was sad as well. I smiled sadly at him and Alice, _Oh how I wanted to stay._ "I'm not sure how long I will stay, but I can stay for a...while..that is if it's alright with the head of the house.."

Tonya smiled sweetly glancing between me and Edward. "Of course it is! Any friend of Ed- the Cullens is a friend of ours." She said excitedly.

"That's great! Now you can really get to know Kate." Garrett stated. "Your going to lover her."

"I'm sure I will." I laughed. "Like I said she must be somthing to tame you."

Edward stayed close to my side, smiling contentedly, as we walked the rest of the way towards the Denali house. I had to admit that I felt whole again being with my family. When I had left I thought that I would eventually go back to being content with my life of solitude, I was so wrong I'm suprised no one held up a sighn pointing to the tard... me.

----------------

**E-Pov**

After our talk Tonya backed off, wich I was extremely relieved with. I could never be less then a gentlemen with her or any female, but I was close to the end of my rope. We were out hunting and heard two other vampires coming our way, I knew one of them was Garrett. What I didn't know was who he was bringing with him.

He was with Kate, and I assumed that they were pretty serious so when we heard him with someone else, being a female, Tonya and I got a little worried. Kate could be very fierce when it came down to it and we didn't want any kind of fight breaking out.

Tonya and I came to the top of a small hill right outside of her yard when I cought the scent of the other vampire. My senses went into overdrive, I was elated with the feeling of completness. It was Bella. I knew it was her, her scent was so intoxicating. Then I saw her and she was frozen as though she had smelt me too.

At first she was hesitant, I could tell. Once she loosened up I went to her and held her tightly, not being able to hold back my thoughts. I told her how I missed her, but didn't try to go into further detail until we were alone. She had yet to touch her palms to me to see how deep my feelings were for her.

Garrett at first saw the discomfort on Bella's face and assumed we had a lovers spat and I had moved on. I was quick to remind him that I hadn't. Though he did know the extent of my feelings for Bella he got the understanding anyways.

I can not believe Bella is here, by my side. I never thought I would get this chance again. I had been debating on going out and trying to find her. Though I already know that I'm a horrid tracker at least I would try. I'm sure I come across somone who had seen her, and eventually find her, but she's here! She's here, and when she leaves again I would leave with her. I would run with her, I needed to.

Alice gave me a funny look at these idea's, of course she would see what I would be planning, but I couldn't force myself to care all that much. I needed to get Bella alone and tell her how I felt, and prey that she felt the same, though the look on her beautifull face would say that she felt somthing upon seeing me again.

"So Bella, how long will you be staying?" Tonya asked. _Maybe we can get her to stay longer..._ She gave me a wink.

"I'm not really sure.." Bella started, looking over at me. "But I would like to catch up a bit." She smiled.

_Edward, when you tell her how you feel about her you'll have a pleasant suprise..._ Alice thought to me, but then quickly blocked me from seeing the rest of her thoughts.

Pleastant suprise to me means that she has feelings for me as well.. Though my insecurity's were screaming 'She doesn't want you!' I had to believe in what Alice was hiding. I walked as close as I could to Bella without being overly obvious. _I will tell her... soon.... maybe.._


End file.
